Dying of Laughter
by ChickenDragon
Summary: Harry Potter loses everything and it breaks him. Dark, Insane, Depressed Harry Potter


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter.

Second Fic. Constructive Criticism Welcome. Unbetaed. If anyone wants to Beta please just send me a PM.

Harry Potter saw the truth. The truth was that he was never meant to win. Ron died to the "brains" in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione and Ginny got caught in the crossfire following Ron's death and quickly followed him into the dark abyss. Neville was residing in the room next to his parents. And Luna, poor, dear, innocent, Luna Lovegood. She had been kidnapped and then mind-raped by Voldemort's death eaters. She was never actually touched, which was a saving grace, but her mind, once populated by the mystical and fantastic Nargles and Snorkacks was now filled with the dark things that hide among men. The hatred, the fear, everything despicable and corrupt now lay in Luna's broken mind. Sirius died too. Bellatrix had crucioed Sirius through the Veil of Death. All of this pain and death and Harry Potter was the only one left to pick up the pieces.

"If Harry Potter is in any way injured while under your 'care' Dursley I'll make you wish you were dead." Moody said.

Ah, Moody. Harry recognized what Moody was trying to do. It wouldn't work. It would just mean that Vernon would beat him even worse than normal. Harry had gotten used to beatings long ago, and now he wasn't sure he could even feel the hits coming. He was broken already. The car ride home was filled with Vernon's expletives. Vernon's face slowly grew more and more red, with each lack of response to his insult. Harry's mind wandered to the previous years, were friends he would never again see were still alive. Where broken bodies didn't haunt his dreams. Where Voldemort was a distant memory or an unlikely future.

As Harry's mind returned to his past, He saw a pattern. One that one that unnerved his already fragile mind. Dumbledore. Always there at the right moment. The Cloak lead to the mirror, the mirror to the stone. The Stone led to Voldemort. Harry survived that year. Year 2. Hogwarts wards didn't catch a Dark artifact. Ginny was possessed. Harry was outed as a parselmouth. Dumbledore let Harry take the schools beating. Hagrid went to jail. Aragog. Dumbledore sacked. Lockhart. Basilisk. Voldemort. Fawkes arrives just in time to save the day. Dumbledore recovers just in time to make sure that Malfoy can't take any credit for the Basilisk being killed on his watch. Harry survives. Year 3. Sirius breaks out of prison for a crime he didn't commit. A crime Dumbledore should have known Sirius couldn't have done. Life threatened. The story goes on for a while with Dumbledore always arriving, just in time. It wasn't just from school, though. Dumbledore was the one to suggest the Fidelis charm. Dumbledore was the one who didn't get Sirius the trial he deserved. Dumbledore placed him with the Dursleys. Harry came to his conclusion just as the car stopped. Dumbledore was manipulating him. Harry got out of the car grabbed his things and went inside, his mind still on the pattern.

'Wham' Harry walked right into Vernon's waiting fist. Vernon's face was a dark purple and his obscenities were constantly interrupting his near crazed rambling. Harry couldn't bring himself to fight back he was just too tired, too depressed. 'Wham'. Harry took another hit. With the hit came a clarity that his thoughts were previously unable to achieve through the clouds of depression. 'Wham, Schick' there was a wet sound as Harry took the third hit from the enraged Vernon. Harry's shoulder popped out of place from the blow and his collarbone snapped.

Harry realized. 'I'm not being manipulated. I'm being killed. Dumbledore wants me dead.' And with that thought, Harry Potter broke.

Harry started laughing. He laughed as Vernon threw punch after punch. He laughed as his ribs were shattered and began to puncture his lungs. He laughed as his jaw broke. He laughed as he slowly drowned in his own blood. He wheezed as the Walrus of a man tired himself out and decided to use Dudley's old cricket bat to finish the job. And thus Harry Potter died laughing.


End file.
